


[完结]轮胎和小蓝的直播间（塞二代）

by diamond2011



Series: 塞二代 [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, OOC, 你们太熊了, 塞二代, 小蓝轮胎无辜躺枪, 很沙雕, 我已经给小机们拉郎配了, 熊孩子们, 铁小救不但要插一刀还要拔出来看看
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 塞二代是我的个人喜好。设定是已经缔结火种链接的双方，火种融合之后取出各自火种的一小部分，放进一个结合双方机体遗传代码的小机体中，激活而得的‘儿子’。因为他们的爸爸都很不靠谱，所以，塞二代们都是一群熊孩子。涉及到CP：威擎，警爵，探幻，铁救，六通，毛炮，消红，敌烟，天红，震声，惊闹，BDKO，火闪，路蜂，霸福etc出场小机：警小爵，敌小烟，毛小炮，消小红，铁小救，威小擎，录小感，漂小翼，六小通，探小幻，打小击，天小红，惊小闹，震小声，火小闪，霸小福，塔小药……请注意避雷欢迎大家无奖竞猜哪个是哪个小机，猜对了我也不告诉你23333





	[完结]轮胎和小蓝的直播间（塞二代）

轮胎：大家好，欢迎收听你的月卫2我的火种，好男机就是我，我就是——高大帅气英俊潇洒温柔体贴玉树临风机见机爱花见花开轮子虎子见了全爆胎的轮胎！  
蓝霹雳：大家好，我是蓝霹雳。  
轮胎：小蓝你的介绍真是简洁啊。  
小蓝：是你的介绍太长了。  
轮胎：言归正传，今天由我和小蓝为大家主持今晚的节目。说到为什么是我们俩主持呢？原本的主持人呢？  
小蓝：爵士说今晚有事，让我替他一下。  
轮胎：录音机说今晚有事，也让我替他一下。  
小蓝：理由完全一样啊  
轮胎：其实是因为今天是520，火伴之间的节日，所以他们翘班也很正常。  
小蓝：悲惨地觉得今天是单身机的末日  
轮胎：所以今晚大概没什么机听我们的节目了，我们就瞎jb主持一下就行了  
小蓝：我还没主持过，我们现在该做什么？  
轮胎：小蓝你一点功课都没做吗  
小蓝：我只是去警车房间拿我的游戏手柄，结果他们俩正在做一些不可描述的事，我还没反应过来就被爵士拉来了  
轮胎：很好奇他俩在做什么  
小蓝：如果说了我会被我哥打死的……轮胎你做了功课，我们接下来该做什么  
轮胎：先收听观众消息吧  
小蓝：20分钟过去了，轮胎，没机来消息啊  
轮胎：看来大家都去虐狗了，那我们念念结束语准备下班吧  
小蓝：等等！有消息来了！  
轮胎：请接进来这位ID名叫“近亲火种繁殖高智商典范碾压后面那个低智商大傻叉”的观众  
观众1：请问塞博坦关爱小机组织的联系方式是什么？  
轮胎：这位朋友，看来你还是个小机啊！不过小机都有自己的监护人，除非遭到家暴才去求救组织，请问你遇到了什么问题吗？  
观众1：因为我把我爸爸的润滑剂换成了强力胶。PS：这是第二次了。  
轮胎：卧槽现在的小机都这么张狂了吗？送你俩字，你活该，走好不送！  
小蓝：轮胎这是七个字啊  
轮胎：不要在意细节……好切换下一位ID名叫“近亲火种繁殖高智商典范又怎么了不照样被你俩爸爸打成翻盖后挡板上次的惨痛经历你不记得你后挡板可还记得呢”的观众……艾玛累死我了，这ID真长让我置换一下……  
观众2：我堂哥天天在家蹬着高跟鞋跳钢管舞请问有什么办法可以制止他？  
轮胎：什么鬼？  
小蓝：这位观众，我建议你好好跟你堂哥谈一下，毕竟你们是兄弟，汽油浓于水，你的话他一定会听的  
观众2：你不知道，我堂哥天生像我大伯一样，作死小能手，黑枪小王子，他能听我的话才怪  
小蓝：那你不如用艺术的眼光去欣赏他的，呃，钢管舞……  
观众2：隔壁大灯泡家的傻儿子就天天来当他的忠实观众，要是没他估计我堂哥还没这么幺蛾子呢，我怀疑那傻儿子看上我堂哥了  
轮胎：那我建议你直接跟你大伯和隔壁家大灯泡建议，让他们俩赶紧订下娃娃亲，找个好日子一边娶一边嫁，盖头一蒙，天地一拜，洞房一入，卧室一锁……这样你接收器就能清静了  
观众2：嗯，是个好方法，谢谢  
小蓝：什么？等等啊！他开玩笑的！喂你别真的去啊！  
【观众2已下线】  
小蓝：呃……算了，请接下一位观众……这位ID叫“你个傻飞机竟然敢说我们情报官家的是傻儿子你等着他爸给你爸研制的新型能量块里加病毒吧话说你爸每天吃那么多能量块怎么身材还那么好求减肥秘诀谢谢”的观众……  
轮胎：小蓝，小蓝你怎么了？你怎么昏古七了  
小蓝：让我置换口气……还有轮胎你能不能别学火星语  
观众3：今天我爸他们出去烛光晚餐了，他平时不让我玩游戏，发现了肯定要打我后挡板的，我想趁他出去玩一会儿，可是他回来肯定会摸显示屏，怎么能让我既玩游戏又不让显示屏很热？  
轮胎：这个好办啊，你只要把显示器放在冰水盆里玩就行了  
观众3：天啦噜您真是足智多谋，谢谢！  
小蓝：喂等等啊显示屏泡水会坏的到时候你就不是被打一顿后挡板那么简单了你很可能会面临你爸和你爸的男子混合双打啊！  
【观众3已下线】  
轮胎：小蓝你激动起来连标点符号都忘加了呢  
小蓝：轮胎你别给乱出主意成吗？  
轮胎：那好吧，下一个你来说，我闭嘴  
小蓝：请接下一位观众，ID名叫“我的胸最大不接受任何反驳”的朋友  
观众4：小蓝叔叔……啊不是，主持人你好啊，请问浴室通风窗的螺丝怎么拧开，我要从那里爬出去  
小蓝：你家几楼  
观众4：18楼  
小蓝：天啊不能爬啊！会摔死机的！我哥哥家也住18楼，以前他家不知怎么发现了一只涡轮老鼠，我哥哥没有打死它，说要是那只老鼠赌赢了就放它走，结果老鼠连尾巴都输掉了，悲愤之余就从18楼跳下去了，幸亏底下没机！但是摔的可惨了，能量液溅一地，血赤糊拉的，你不知道，老鼠头挂在树上，胳膊掉在草上，变形齿轮掉栏杆上，脚丫子掉地沟里，大脑模块的零件散了一地，跟放烟花似的，啧啧啧……  
观众4：呕……  
小蓝：所以好好从浴室门出去啊  
观众4：但是我爸和我爸在客厅！  
小蓝：你爸在客厅怎么了  
观众4：我爸和我爸在客厅啵儿嘴，我怎么出去啊！  
小蓝：啊？他俩为什么要在客厅？不知道你在家吗？  
观众4：我爸常年在宇宙工作，回来比较少，今天听说是520了，专门从宇宙回来陪我爸过节，结果我爸正在沙发上姿势撩人地看电视，我爸没忍住一个扑倒他俩就开始酱酱酿酿了！  
小蓝：原来是这样，跟我哥夫一个工作性质啊  
观众4：我做错了什么？为什么要如此虐我  
小蓝：我很同情你，因为我也天天在家被虐……这位观众，我决定私人送你一个擎天柱1:24小模型作为礼物，请你留下联系方式，我们工作人员会和你联系的。好了下一位，这位ID名叫“前面那个大胸你胸围只有129我的胸围是131我才是塞星第一大胸因为我两个爸爸胸都大不接受任何反驳不服来辩”的观众，你好。  
观众5：主持人你好，是这样的，我爸昨天给我讲了他在幼儿园里如何追到我爸的故事，我总结就是——不要面甲，该推倒就推倒，该调戏就调戏，该扒光就扒光，该玩输出管就玩输出管  
小蓝：我以为只有我哥在幼儿园时被爵士耍过流氓，没想到还有跟爵士一样的。轮胎，这个问题你来回答吧  
观众5：然后我爸告诉我说，有喜欢的小机就要勇敢去追。正好我对一个小机有那么一丢丢的好感，但是他很高冷，我不知道该怎么确定他是不是对我也有意思  
轮胎：这个好办，你把他推倒拆掉对接面板，看他的反应。如果他要是反抗，那就说明他对你没意思，如果他不反抗，那就说明他也对你有好感呗  
观众5：也是哦，我知道了  
小蓝：【过于惊了以至于无法回答】  
【观众5已下线】  
轮胎：好下一位观众，ID叫做“我的音乐最闪亮我的镜筒最时尚”的观众，你好  
观众6：主持人你好，说到感情问题，我也有苦恼。  
轮胎：看来有感情问题的观众还很多啊，请说出你的苦恼让我们嗨皮一下  
观众6：= =|||是这样的。我知道有个小机喜欢我，他是我家邻居，我们从小一起长大，彼此爸爸们也很熟。他的条件其实很好，长得又帅，又很有钱，因为他两个爸爸都很帅，而且很有钱，我听说他爸爸以前花10亿塞币买一艘飞船都不带眨眼的。但是就因为跟他太熟了，所以我对他没感觉，他还总缠着我，怎么办？  
轮胎：要不你把他联系方式给我？你看我还没对象，天天被周围人虐也怪可怜的，正好也能解除你的烦恼，一举两得，多好啊  
观众6：我才不给！轮胎叔叔你是大傻逼，回头就让我爸爸收拾你！甘霖良的尾气！  
轮胎：哎小机是不可以讲脏话的哦！  
【观众6已下线】  
轮胎：现在的小机真不可爱，逗一下都不行。不过你爸认识我吗？  
小蓝：呃……下一位吧，这位ID叫“爸爸求你再也别抱我去监控室了我不想当安保主任”的观众，你好  
观众7：主持人好。我有个同车型的远房亲戚，他特别调皮，特别能作死，上次因为把他爸爸的润滑剂换成强力胶结果被打个半死，上上次偷拍他两个爸爸对接的照片拿去学校慈善拍卖被打个半死，上上上次对他爸爸吹口哨被打个半死，上上上上次敲诈他爸爸的私房钱被打个半死，上上上上上次……  
小蓝：这位观众，估计等你全说完我们节目组都要下班了  
观众7：那我直接说了。拿什么拯救你，我作死的兄弟？  
轮胎：没救了，等死吧。  
观众7：(O_o)??  
轮胎：好下一位，ID叫“阿斯顿马丁最棒脚踩福特野马拳打雪佛兰科迈罗”的观众，你好  
观众8：主持人你好。我很喜欢赛车，也经常和小伙伴们一起比赛。有一个小伙伴也是车技了得，我想下次使点小手段让他输给我，你觉得扎他轮胎和放他汽油哪个成功率高  
小蓝：这位观众，我觉得你还是堂堂正正比赛比较好，如果让我们通天晓指挥官知道了，他可是会罚你罚到哭的  
观众8：不行，我见不得别人比我的涂装闪亮还比我跑得快，我才是所有跑车里最快的，什么福特野马，什么科迈罗，什么克尔维特，比我都差远了……  
轮胎：卧槽你给我说清楚！克尔维特怎么啦？克尔维特怎么啦？克尔维特怎么啦？  
小蓝：轮胎你别激动，他只是打个比方而已……  
观众8：就是啊，你激动什么啊！我上次赛车把警小爵那个达特森蜗牛车甩一脸灰他都没说什么……  
小蓝：卧槽你给我说清楚！达特森怎么啦？达特森怎么啦？达特森怎么啦？  
【观众8被强行切断】  
小蓝/轮胎：请接下一位  
观众9：大家好，我的ID是“我就是塞博坦的王”  
轮胎：这么中二病的ID是谁给你起的  
观众9：我爸啊  
轮胎：行吧，说出你的故事吧  
观众：我两个爸爸都特别厉害，说一句话地面都能抖三下的那种，可是我在小伙伴里却没什么威信，他们都不听我的。我一个爸爸说，自由权利归众生，你不能随便领导别人。我另一个爸爸说，他们不听话，多半是惯的，打一顿就好了。然后我两个爸爸就会打起来，第二天我一个爸爸面甲上一定是多了几道轮胎印，另一个爸爸胸口上一定是多了几道爪子痕。总而言之，我很苦恼。  
小蓝：你这个总而言之很勉强啊  
轮胎：想让小火伴都听你的，我教你一个法子。  
小蓝：隐约觉得你说的不是什么好法子。  
轮胎：当一名领导可没那么容易，你要体贴你的下属，真诚地关心他们，无论是生活还是工作，把他们当成你的家人一样，充满感情，充满爱意，诚实、正直、宽容、和善，时刻为他人着想。  
小蓝：普神在上你竟然说的这么一本正经！  
观众9：嗯，你说的和我爸很像，我回去再好好想想。  
轮胎：祝你成为一个优秀的领导  
【观众9已下线】  
小蓝：直播间里忽然洋溢着温馨和谐的气氛是怎么回事  
轮胎：请接下一位观众，ID名叫“蓝色加绿色等于隐身色”的观众，你好  
观众10：你好  
轮胎：你有什么问题吗  
观众10：嗯……  
小蓝：有什么问题尽管说，我们一定会为你尽力解答的  
观众10：好吧。我家教很严，我爸爸出身贵族，对我管教比较多，有时候我很压抑。但是我有一个小伙伴，他对我很好，其实他特别傻你知道吗，但是我就很羡慕他那种没心没肺的性格。我爸爸出去公干，现在我住在他家里。他其实很聪明，人很好，性格也好，长得帅，胸大腰细腿长……哦不是，我没别的意思……我是说，他很好，对我也特别好。我难过的时候他会安慰我，我生气的时候他会开导我，我不想说话的时候他会一声不吭地陪着我，我离家出走的时候他也一直保护我，就连我充电之前跟他说晚安，他也会扮个鬼脸来逗我，你不知道他扮的鬼脸可难看了……  
小蓝：这位观众，我怎么觉得你是爱上他了  
观众10：(ｷ｀ﾟДﾟ´)!!  
轮胎：我同意小蓝的说法。建议你好好直视自己的火种，想想是不是这样。  
观众10：怎……怎么直视啊？我没经验啊  
轮胎：好办啊！你让他把你推倒拆了对接面板，如果你想反抗，那就是心里没他，如果你不想反抗，那就是心里有他呗！  
观众10：好像有点道理？我再想想  
【观众10已下线】  
小蓝：【再次过于惊了以至于无法回答】  
轮胎：请接下一位，“媳妇我偷我爸的金卡包养你好不好”的观众，你好  
观众11：我快急死了，求你们帮帮我！  
小蓝：这位观众不要急，你慢慢说。  
观众11：我爸给我定了个娃娃亲，可是我媳妇他好像对我不是很有意思，他说我们从小一起长大太熟了，没感觉，我要难过死了，呜呜呜呜……  
小蓝：你先别哭。他也不一定是对你没感觉，就算没感觉，也是因为他跟你太熟了，这是好事啊！毕竟再没人比你更熟他了对不对？你想想，你见过他最好看的样子，也见过他最难看的样子，你听过他打呼噜，也见过他吃能量块吧唧嘴……  
观众11：他吃能量块才不会吧唧嘴！他爸爸是教授，家教很严的！  
小蓝：你看，我就说你是最熟悉他的机了，所以这样想想，他不喜欢你还能喜欢谁呢。可能别人问他要你的联系方式他都不会给，还会把那人骂一顿呢！  
观众11：真的吗？  
小蓝：是啊。两个机在一起最好的状态，就是我一个眼神，你就懂我的意思；你一个微笑，我就得到了最美的礼物。我为了你可以放弃一切跟你走遍宇宙，你为了我可以陪我浪迹天涯。我知道你装甲上每一个螺丝的尺寸，你见过我装甲上每一条缝隙张开的样子……  
轮胎：咳咳，小蓝，导演说你要是讲黄段子就把节目掐了。  
小蓝：所以他最喜欢你你俩真是两厢情愿天造地设的一对实在太完美了没一丁点问题你有烦恼都是自我烦恼都是杞人忧天完全没有必要现在放下手机赶紧把他推倒在床上然后三下五除二把该干的事干完他这辈子都是你的机了不用谢我我的名字叫普莱姆斯流水线  
轮胎：【过于惊了以至于无法回答】  
观众11：好吧，谢谢你的解答，我现在感觉好多了  
小蓝：搞定！下一位，ID名叫“我就喜欢在家蹬着高跟鞋跳钢管舞我是你堂哥你管得着吗”的观众，你好。  
观众12：你们这群愚蠢的硅基，都拜倒在我的高跟鞋下吧！  
小蓝：哈？  
观众12：哦念错开场白了，那是我在夜店跳舞的开场白。  
小蓝：= =  
观众12：是这样的，我平时经常在家里跳舞，可是我那个不省心的堂弟总是不让我跳，我们俩没少为这事吵架，你说我该怎么制止他？  
小蓝：也许是因为他平时比较清闲，所以才会跟你吵架。你不如帮他交几个朋友，也许问题就解决了  
观众12：他有朋友啊！我们隔壁大灯泡家的傻儿子天天来家找他，围着他机翼转，我怀疑那傻儿子看上我堂弟了  
轮胎：那我建议你直接跟你叔叔和隔壁家大灯泡建议，让他们俩赶紧订下娃娃亲，找个好日子一边娶一边嫁，盖头一蒙，天地一拜，洞房一入，卧室一锁……这样你接收器就能清静了  
观众12：嗯，是个好方法，谢谢  
小蓝：什么？等等啊！他开玩笑的！喂你别真的去啊！  
【观众12已下线】  
小蓝：呃……算了，下一位吧，这位观众的ID叫——“隔壁大灯泡家的傻儿子就是我但是不许叫我傻儿子否则触手甩死你没商量除了他们俩”？  
观众13：你好  
小蓝：算了，我知道你要问什么了，你回去跟你爸和你隔壁家说，你想娶两个，让他们赶紧给你定下娃娃亲，找个好日子，盖头一蒙，天地一拜，洞房一入，卧室一锁……搞定  
观众13：好的，谢谢  
【观众13已下线】  
小蓝：好什么好？好什么好？好什么好？你是傻子吗？  
轮胎：他不是说他就是傻儿子吗  
小蓝：想掀桌  
轮胎：下一位，ID叫做“我爸每天的工作之一是遛狗但是我不喜欢遛狗谢谢”的观众，你好  
观众14：主持人好。说到堂兄弟，我也有个堂兄。他爸和我爸一样都是重卡，但是他跟我却一点都不一样，明明是兄长，可他中二病的非常厉害，我还得照顾他，而且他每次出的主意都特别傻，小伙伴们听了都会目瞪口交的那种，啊呸，目瞪口呆，然后我还得给他殿后解决问题，心累。  
轮胎：这个简单，以后他再出主意的时候，你们就假装答应他，然后你悄悄按你的方法来，既保证了他的自尊心，又不耽误事。多好  
观众14：这样真的行吗？  
轮胎：没问题，关爱中二少年机机有责嘛  
观众14：行吧，我回去试试……还有，你刚才是不是说脏话了？  
轮胎：= =  
【观众14已下线】  
轮胎：这位观众的ID叫“关爱中二老爸闺女有责”的观众，你好  
观众15：你好。说到中二病，我家也有个中二病的霸霸，心累。  
小蓝：你是不是打错字了，应该是爸爸吧  
观众15：……我爸打架特别厉害，脾气暴躁，属于能用一个手指头戳死人的那种。当年他喜欢我爸，给我爸工作单位送了一只猫，我爸很喜欢那只猫，就每天陪着猫玩，连充电洗澡上厕所都在一起。过了三年才知道，那只猫身上被我爸安了摄像头，我爸拿着录像带要挟我爸说，你不嫁给我就别想嫁给别人，虽然我爸说那我嫁给你了我也不可能再嫁给别人了，但是最后他还是嫁给了我爸没嫁给别人  
轮胎：姑娘啊，太乱了，到底哪个爸要挟了哪个爸，哪个爸又嫁给了哪个爸啊  
观众15：老娘只说一遍听不懂给我憋着！！！  
轮胎：脾气暴躁也遗传啊  
观众15：可是我爸太中二病了，他就像一只大猫一样总缠着我爸，整天担心我爸跟那个四眼医生跑了，也不想想他还跟我家隔壁那个面具脸纠缠不清呢  
小蓝：贵圈真乱啊  
观众15：我爸一烦了就把我爸丢给我，说你该陪闺女了……你说，我怎么办  
轮胎：我建议你，在你爸中二病的时候把他揍一顿，反正你是他闺女，他不能把你怎么样的  
观众15：Emmmmm  
【观众15已下线】  
小蓝：忽然想看明天的社会版头条  
轮胎：明天就知道啦哈哈……下一位，ID是“我喜欢的女孩子她爸是隔壁老王”，你好  
观众16：你好  
轮胎：你有什么问题吗  
观众16：我喜欢我隔壁家的姑娘，可是她爸爸特别厉害，虽然我爸爸也很厉害，我爸爸和他爸爸当年还有过绯闻，但是我爸爸肯定不同意和他爸爸做亲家，因为他爸爸当年是我爸爸追踪的逃犯，我爸爸追了他爸爸好久，但是一直被他爸爸逃掉了，然后他爸爸又和我爸爸联手，我爸爸就同意了和他爸爸联手，但是我爸爸不会同意我和他孩子……  
轮胎：听不懂，下一个  
【观众16被强制下线】  
小蓝：这样也可以？  
轮胎：不要在意细节……下一位ID名叫“断子绝孙脚唯一法定继承机”的观众，你好  
观众17：主持人好。您主持的这是情感节目吧？  
小蓝：是啊  
观众17：您二位都是单身机吧？  
轮胎：小机不可以说脏话哟  
观众17：您二位都是单身机——吧？  
轮胎：是啊  
观众17：身为单身机却主持情感类节目，您二位不觉得惭愧吗？  
小蓝：啊？  
观众17：我刚才收听了你们从头到尾的节目，不光成年机们都有了火伴，连小机们都有了各自心仪的对象，准备该推倒的推倒，该告白的告白了，你们这么大岁数了，还一直单身着，不嫌丢机吗  
小蓝/轮胎：滚！  
【观众17被强制切断】

“小蓝，等一等！”小蓝和轮胎收拾完东西，准备走出录音棚，忽然被工作人员叫住了。  
“什么事？”小蓝问。  
“刚才你不是让一个观众留了联系方式，说要送他一个擎天柱模型吗？”  
“哦对了！”小蓝想了起来。“你们联系上他了吗？”  
“他已经来了。”  
小蓝往门口一看，一对硕大的胸先映入他的光学镜。  
“卧槽敌小烟怎么是你？！”  
“是我啊，小蓝叔叔。你答应了给我的东西，别耍赖哈。快带我去你家！”敌小烟笑眯眯地说。  
“好吧，跟我走吧。”小蓝跟轮胎说了再见，招呼敌小烟一起回去。  
“我今天跟我爸说了，我要住你家，我爸高兴的就差敲锣打鼓把我踹出门了。”  
“是啊，敌无双回来了，烟幕肯定很高兴，你留在那当电灯泡多没劲，今晚上陪我打游戏吧。”  
“行啊！”  
“哦对了！敌小烟，你胸围是129？”  
“讨厌啊小蓝叔叔，问我这么隐私的问题干嘛？”  
“是不是？”  
“是啊。”  
“那谁的胸围是131？”  
“警小爵啊。”  
“他现在跟谁同居呢？”  
“哈不是同居啦，探小幻爸爸出差，他现在住在警车叔叔家里。”  
“啊糟糕！”  
“怎么了小蓝叔叔？”  
“渣的！快跟我去警车家！晚了就闹出机命了！”  
“啥？”


End file.
